Happiness Delight
by Izahina98
Summary: Kata orang, cinta pertama itu sulit dilupakan. Lantas, bisakah Baekhyun melupakan masa lalu dan melangkah maju bersama Chanyeol, pujaan hati yang melamarnya? "Aku mencintainya—itu sudah pasti. Menikah dengannya adalah impian terbesarku."-Baekhyun./ "Permisi, Dokter Oh! Berhentilah menatap calon istriku seperti itu!"-Chanyeol. CHANBAEK! Slight Hunbaek, Kaisoo. Yaoi. Adult fic.


**First Snow**

* * *

"Baekhyun, menikahlah denganku."

Hal pertama yang aku lakukan adalah terdiam, mencoba menerka – nerka ucapan yang terlontar dari mulutnya itu benar atau aku yang salah dengar. Ini bukan april mop dan bukan pula hari ulang tahunku. Mataku mengerjap pelan dengan mulut yang terbuka sedikit. Jadi, dia sungguhan?

Pria tinggi di depanku menghela nafas.

Kaki panjangnya itu ia tekuk hingga posisinya seperti sedang berlutut di depanku dengan satu kaki menyentuh tanah—mirip seperti adegan romantis di TV. Aku memperhatikannya dengan teliti, bagaimana senyum menawannya yang terpancar ketika mengeluarkan kotak berlapis berludru berwarna merah maroon—oh tak lupa pita berwarna pink yang melingkari benda tersebut.

Kepalanya ia dongakkan, menatapku dengan wajah serius namun masih dengan senyum khas yang selalu ia berikan kepadaku. Ia membuka kotak itu, menunjukkan sepasang cincin berwarna silver dengan sedikit ukiran di tengahnya—sederhana tapi cantik.

Butiran kristal es mulai turun ketika ia menarik sebelah tanganku. Salju pertama.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan mu, Baek." Sumpah, aku tak sanggup bicara. Perasaanku campur aduk sekarang. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Malam itu, orang – orang di taman yang tengah melintas mulai berhenti dan memperhatikan kami. Menjadikan kami bahan tontonan. Aku malu dan juga gugup. Sedangkan pria jangkung bermata peri itu masih menanti jawabanku dengan mata penuh harap.

Aku sangat ingin menjawab iya. Tapi sesuatu mencegahku mengatakan itu.

"Ma—maaf. Tidak sekarang, Chanyeol."Aku mengigit bibir bawahku, menatapnya dengan sorot mata sendu. "Aku belum siap." Kepalaku tundukkan dalam – dalam sedang jemariku terjalin di bawah sana. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak hati padanya.

Ia mendesah berat.

Aku tahu. Aku pasti sudah membuatnya kecewa—lagi, dia pasti marah. Kupikir kali ini tidak ada kesempatan untukku, dan aku sudah menyiapkan hatiku kalau – kalau sesuatu yang tidak kuinginkan terjadi. Dia pasti ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini—walau jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku tidak rela.

Tapi ternyata dugaanku tidak benar. Ia kembali bangkit, menatapku lalu tersenyum tipis sambil menangkup kedua sisi pipiku dengan sangat lembut. Menempelkan kedua dahi kami hingga membuat nafas hangatnya menggelitik kulit wajahku kini.

"Tidak apa, jangan khawatir. Aku akan menunggu—selalu."

Dia ini memang benar – benar sangat mengerti keadaanku. 4tahun lebih menjalin hubungan ternyata tidak sia – sia juga. Aku mencintainya—itu sudah pasti. Menikah dengannya adalah impian terbesarku sejak dulu. Tapi, aku takut. Sesuatu di masalalu membuatku selalu takut untuk melangkah lebih dari sekedar pacaran.

Kalian mau dengar bagaimana ceritanya? Yakin? Aku cuma takut kalian bosan saja. Tapi, jika kalian memaksa ya sudah. Aku akan menceritakannya pada kalian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happiness Delight**

 **.**

 **Original story by**  
 **Izahina98**

 **.**

 **"Kebahagian terbesar dalam hidupku adalah dengan bertemu denganmu."**

 **.**

 **Warning! :**  
 **Sudut pandang berubah – ubah. Alur cepat. Cerita dengan unsur boys love, yaoi, boy x boy, pisang x pisang, cerita gaje dan pasaran, tema mainstream, typo berserakkan, mature content.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

Awal pertemuanku dengannya tidak istimewa kok. Bukan seperti tokoh drama romansa di TV yang bertemu cintanya dengan cara bertabrakan di ujung lorong, saling benci jadi cinta ataupun karena dia menyelamatkanku dari sesuatu atau sebaliknya—bukan. Hidupku bukan drama sayangnya. Aku dan dia ini hanya teman. Akrab? Tidak juga. Biasa saja lah.

Kami bertemu saat festival berlangsung. Kampus kami memang sering mengadakan acara ini setiap tahunnya, selain untuk merayakan kedatangan mahasiswa baru sekaligus menjadi ajang bagi para mahasiswa lainnya untuk mengakrabkan diri antar sesama penghuni kampus. Atau untuk menunjukkan apa – apa saja yang di miliki kampus ini. Seperti fasilitas ataupun ekstrakulikulernya.

Aku dan dia ini beda jurusan. Luhan—temanku ini yang memperkenalkanku dengannya saat kami tak sengaja bertemu di depan stand _Takoyaki_ , jajanan khas Jepang.

"Park Chanyeol. Kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol atau apapun sesukamu. Jurusan Hukum semester 3. Salam kenal." Ia mengulurkan tangan panjangnya dan tersenyum manis kearahku. Tanpa ragu aku menjabat tangannya dan menjawab, "Aku Byun Baekhyun. Jurusan Seni Musik semester 2."

Setelah itu, tidak banyak obrolan. Luhan dan aku memutuskan pergi untuk melihat – lihat stand makanan yang lain, meninggalkannya bersama teman – temannya disana.

Namun, sejak festival itu aku selalu saja bertemu dengannya, entah saat di parkiran, gerbang ataupun perpustakaan atau dia yang terkadang mengajakku bertemu. Ya, kami sudah bertukar nomer saat pertemuan di stand makanan tempo hari. Dia itu orangnya asik saat diajak bicara, dia selalu saja memiliki bahan obrolan baru saat kami bertemu. Berkat dia, aku bisa melupakan masalahku sejenak. Mengasikkan memang.

Hingga suatu hari, dia menyatakkan perasaannya padaku. Tunggu! Jangan berpikiran yang aneh – aneh dulu lah. Dia menyatakan perasaannya bukan dengan iringan musik romantis di restoran atau di tempat romantis lainnya. Bukan juga dengan menitipkan surat di loker. Dia mengatakannya saat kami berada di perpustakaan, bersama tumpukan buku tebal untuk mempersiapkan bekal ujian keesokkan harinya.

"Baek, Aku—aku menyukaimu."

Bisa kau bayangkan? Aku yang saat itu sedang membaca buku tebal bertuliskan _'Life Music'_ lantas meliriknya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Ya, kupikir saat itu dia sedang bergurau atau semacamnya.

Aku menutup buku di tanganku lalu menatapnya serius. "Bisa kau ulangi lagi?"

Matanya melirikku dengan gusar, sesekali mengusap tengkuk lehernya dan aku bisa melihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya bahkan telinga lebarnya itu ikut memerah sekarang. Aku berusaha menahan senyuman saat melihatnya. Jujur—dia terlihat menggemaskan sekarang.

Namun, didetik berikutnya. Dia justru membuatku benar – benar tak berkutik dengan perlakuannya. Ia bangkit, mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu menarik tengkukku dengan cepat. Menempelkan bibir kissablenya diatas bibir tipisku—hanya menempel. Aku shock. Itu ciuman pertamaku dan dia berhasil merebutnya dengan mudah.

Dia memundurkan wajahnya sedikit beberapa detik setelahnya. Chanyeol menangkup pipiku lalu berkata, "Aku mencintaimu. Mau kah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Klise memang. Tapi, itulah yang dia ucapkan.

Saat itu, kupikir memang sudah saatnya melupakan masa lalu. Melupakan kenanganku bersama cinta pertamaku dan memilih untuk membuka lembaran baru dengannya. Jadi, aku menerimanya.

"Ya. Aku mau."

Matanya seketika berbinar lucu. Ia mengitari meja perpustakaan untuk duduk di sampingku. Memelukku dengan sangat erat dan melupakan fakta jika kita sedang berada di tempat umum. Aksinya berhenti ketika Bu Yoon—Guru penjaga perpustakaan memperingatinya yang sejak tadi tidak bisa berhenti berteriak kegirangan.

Kalian pikir kisah percintaan kami selalu bahagia? Tentu saja tidak. Mungkin masalahnya terletak pada diriku yang tidak bisa melupakan kenangan masa lalu. Kata orang, cinta pertama itu memang sangat sulit untuk di lupakan. Dan itu terbukti. Hatiku selalu luluh ketika tanpa sengaja bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku berubah bimbang dan tanpa sadar melukai hati Chanyeol dengan sikapku. Aku sempat ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini. Namun, Chanyeol selalu mempunyai cara tersendiri agar membuatku tetap bersamanya.

Itu dulu. Kurasa sekarang aku benar – benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa pria tinggiku itu.

 **-First Love-**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07:50 A.M saat aku melangkah memasuki lorong. Seperti biasa, sebelum bel berbunyi para murid sudah pasti memanfaatkan waktu. Ada yang sedang membaca komik di sudut kelas sana, ada yang sedang sarapan di kantin atau sekedar berkumpul untuk menggosipkan sesuatu.

Bel berbunyi tepat saat aku sudah melangkah, memasuki ruang kelas yang terletak di ujung lorong lantai 2 sekolah. Aku membenahi rompi seragamku, menyisir sedikit rambut kecokelatanku dengan jemari.

"Hei, Baek!" Aku tersenyum ketika melihat sahabatku sudah berada di tempatnya. Pria bermata bulat itu mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruhku cepat – cepat mendekat. Aku yakin, setelah ini pasti dia akan menceritakan soal…

"Kemarin sore aku bertemu dengan Jongin di _Game Center._ "

…Orang yang dia suka. Tebakanku selalu tepat.

"Dia tersenyum padaku dan Oh! Aku juga melihat Sehun bersamanya loh." –Kyungsoo, sahabatku itu menaik turunkan kedua alisnya cepat, bermaksud menggoda.

"Lalu?" Ucapku datar.

Mulai lagi deh.

"Dia tampan. Aku rasa dia menyukaimu, Baek!"

Aku memutar bola mata malas. Suka dari sudut mananya? Berbicara saja tidak pernah. Dia bahkan tak pernah memanggil namaku dengan benar jika ingin meminjam sesuatu.

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong! Dia tidak menyukaiku dan berhenti mengatakan itu berulang kali, aku muak!" Aku menggantung tasku di samping meja lalu mendudukan tubuhku dengan malas di kursi. "Dan ingat! Aku tidak menyukainya! Tidak akan. Dia sama sekali bukan tipeku!"

Ya. Semua ini terjadi semenjak aku yang tidak sengaja membaca buku harian Kyungsoo. Kau tahu? Semuanya penuh dengan ungkapan cinta untuk si Jongin—aish. Sejak saat itu, dia berusaha keras membuatku jatuh cinta pada sahabat si pria berkulit tan itu. Oh Sehun namanya. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia ingin sekali melihatku dengan si albino itu.

Kyungsoo merengut. " Awas. Kau bisa termakan omonganmu sendiri, Baek!"

Aku tertawa kecil, menatap Kyungsoo sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak akan."

"Oke. Kita lihat saja nanti."

Dan, aku menyesal pernah mengatakan itu semua padanya. Lihat? Betapa bahagianya dia ketika aku mengatakan jika aku...yeah—aku menyukai Oh Sehun.

Dia bahkan tidak berhenti tertawa sejak tadi. Puas sekali dia mengejekku. "Sudah kubilang bukan? Kau bisa saja termakan omonganmu sendiri! Dan ini dia hasilnya."

Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menyukai orang seperti Sehun. Dia itu termasuk biang onar di sekolah, walau tidak separah Yongguk—anak dari kelas sebelah. Aku bahkan beberapa kali melihat dia sedang berkumpul bersama teman – temannya di sudut gang, 3 blok dari rumahku.

Ini semua ulah Kyungsoo yang tak pernah absen menggodaku ketika Sehun berada di sekitarku. Mengatakan kalimat – kalimat tidak jelas hingga membuatku jengkel dan berakhir dengan aku yang selalu mengumpati pria albino itu tiap malam.

Kyungsoo tiba – tiba saja menyikut pinggangku. "Hei lihat itu!"

Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya dan seketika wajahku memanas ketika melihat objek yang tengah berjalan berlawanan arah denganku itu. Kepala kutundukan. Sumpah. Aku selalu gugup jika berada di dekatnya.

Mata kami bertemu pandang ketika aku mendongakkan wajah. Oh tidak—dia tengah tersenyum padaku sekarang. Refleks, aku kembali menundukkan wajahku. Menarik lengan Kyungsoo agar bisa berjalan melewatinya dengan cepat. Namun, tanpa kusangka Sehun malah menarik tanganku.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ia berujar.

Aku menoleh dengan sedikit ragu. Mencoba mendongak dan dia masih menunjukkan senyuman tampannya. "Kau Byun Baekhyun, benar?"

Aku mengangguk. "Y—ya itu aku."

"Datanglah ke taman belakang saat pulang sekolah. Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Setelah mengatakan itu dia berlalu pergi.

Kau tidak tahu saja bagaimana berisiknya pekikan Kyungsoo di sampingku. Tapi, detakan jantungku jauh lebih kencang sampai – sampai aku merasa jika benda itu akan keluar dari tempatnya.

 **…**

Seperti di novel yang penah kubaca. Sehun menyatakan perasaanya padaku saat di taman belakang.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Aku menatapnya dengan raut wajah penuh dengan tanda tanya. Ini adalah kali pertama dia mengajakku berbicara sejak kami menjadi teman sekelas.

"Baekhyuna, aku menyukaimu." Ia menjeda, menjilati bibirnya yang kering sebentar lalu menatapku lagi, "Jadilah pacarku." Dia tersenyum sambil menarik kedua tanganku kedalam genggaman tangannya yang hangat.

Aku tak perlu berpikir lama untuk mengatakan iya padanya.

Hubungan kami berlangsung kurang lebih selama 1 tahun. Dan, selama ini pula tak ada pertengkaran berarti yang terjadi. Dia selalu mengalah saat kami bertengkar. Tapi jangan anggap itu mudah bagiku. Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka adalah 2 pria yang cukup populer di sekolahku. Aku juga tidak mengerti, mereka tidak terlalu pintar bahkan termasuk siswa yang sering membuat gaduh di kelas. Mungkin karena wajah mereka yang rupawan makanya banyak wanita yang mencoba mendekatinya. Tidak jarang juga aku mendapat tatapan sinis dari para fansnya.

Kupikir, hubunganku dengannya akan selalu bahagia. Bahkan aku sudah menghayal akan membangun rumah tangga dengannya suatu saat nanti. Memiliki rumah mewah dan hidup bersama hingga masa tua dengan anak – anak kami kelak. Bodohnya aku yang tidak menyadari sikapnya selama ini. Bagaimana dirinya yang selalu saja menolak saat aku ingin menciumnya atau bentakannya ketika aku tanpa sengaja membuka ponselnya. Please—aku bahkan baru menyentuhnya saja. Tidak berniat sama sekali untuk melihat isi ponsel yang selalu ia bawa itu.

Dua minggu sebelum kelulusan. Aku tak sengaja mendengar obrolannya dengan teman – temannya di toilet lantai 2. Malam itu, sekolah sedang sibuk menyiapkan pesta perpisahan untuk anak kelas 3. Setiap kelas wajib mempersembahkan penampilan di atas panggung dan kebetulan, aku dan Kyungsoo menjadi pembuka dalam acara tersebut.

"Hei Sehuna! Kenapa kau belum memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun? Bukankah perjanjiannya cuma sampai 3 bulan saja?" Aku yang hendak keluar dari dalam bilik toilet lantas mengurungkan niatku. Aku kembali duduk di atas toilet duduk lalu mengangkat kedua kakiku, sebisa mungkin mencegah suara sekecil apapun agar mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Celah kecil diantara pintu membuatku sedikit terbantu, aku bisa melihatnya walau tidak terlalu jelas.

"Ya. Aku tahu. Dia itu lumayan pintar dan aku bisa memanfaatkannya untuk membantu mengerjakan semua tugasku. Mungkin aku akan memutuskannya setelah ini." Suara pancuran air dari kran wastafel terdengar, "Dia memang terkadang terlihat seksi sih, membuatku tidak bisa menahan hasrat. Tapi, kau tahu? Dia itu orangnya sangat menyebalkan, cerewet dan banyak maunya." Setelah membasuh wajah ia memutar kran air dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kalau bukan karena taruhanku dengan Yongguk, aku tidak sudi menjadi pacarnya."

Jadi, selama ini aku hanya dibohongi olehnya? Setelah semua yang kulakukan?

Karena terlalu marah dan kecewa, aku langsung membuka pintu bilik toilet dengan sekali hentak. Melayangkan satu tamparan telak di pipi pria albino itu hingga meninggalkan ruam kemerahan yang kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Semua temannya menatapku dengan bola mata yang hampir terjatuh dari tempatnya. Mereka pikir, orang sepertiku tidak bisa berbuat kasar? Cih. Mereka salah. Di sekolah aku memang menjaga imageku dengan berperilaku baik dan tidak banyak bicara. Aku yang asli adalah orang yang tak mampu menahan emosi dan juga.. ya sedikit—cengeng. Seperti ini.

"Brengsek! Jadi selama ini kau menipuku, eoh?" Aku mengusap air mataku cepat sambil menatapnya sarat akan kekecewaan. Aku tahu, dia nampak tidak terima saat ku tampar tadi, terbukti saat rahangnya mengeras dengan wajah memerah. Tapi, siapa peduli?

"Bajingan kau! Dasar tak tahu diri!" Aku menyempatkan menendang tulang keringnya hingga dia memekik kesakitan sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi. Dari luar aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya yang meneriaki namaku beserta umpatan - umpatannya yang lain.

Sekali lagi, aku sudah tidak perduli.

Dan, ini menjadi alasanku kenapa hingga saat ini aku tidak bisa mempercayai kata – kata 'cinta'. Aku benci penghianatan. Cukup sekali dalam hidup dan aku tidak akan mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Tidak akan. Sebisa mungkin aku menghindari perasaan itu. Menutup diri dan lebih memilih menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan berbagai macam kegiatan.

Ya. Ku pikir itu akan bertahan lama. Tapi, ternyata aku salah.

 **-Thank You-**

 **Ting.**

Lonceng kecil itu bergemerincing ketika pintu terdorong kedalam. Ruangan khas ala caffe menyambutnya kini. Sepasang mata phoenixnya berpencar, mencari objek yang ia tengah cari. Senyumnya mengembang dengan sempurna ketika sudah menemukan sosok itu di pojok ruangan. Tengah menyesap _Chocolate latte_ dari cangkir putih yang tertaut jemari lentiknya.

Kaki jenjangnya ia bawa melangkah semakin dekat. Membelah barisan meja dan kursi yang ada di ruangan itu. Menghiraukan bagaimana tatapan – tatapan memuja dari kalangan kaum hawa untuknya.

"Hei, Sayang. Menunggu lama?" Ia berujar dengan suara huskey kebanggaanya.

Pemuda bersurai hitam kemerahan itu lantas menengadah, mempertemukan manik hazelnya dengan pria yang lebih tinggi. Ia tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku baru saja tiba."

Dia melepas kacamata hitamnya lalu mendudukan tubuhnya di depan yang lebih kecil. Tersenyum sangat lebar sedang tangan kanannya bergerak merogoh sesuatu dari balik saku jas biru tua yang ia kenakan—mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam.

"Apa ini?" Si mungil sontak bertanya. Dahinya mengernyit, ia melirik pria jangkung itu sekali lalu kembali menatap kotak tersebut.

"Buka saja."

Yang lebih mungil hanya mengangguk, tangannya dengan tenang membuka penutup kotak itu. Sebuah jam tangan elegan terpampang di depan matanya. Pria itu melirik si jangkung yang masih tersenyum kini.

"Coba tebak. Aku memiliki pasangannya bersamaku." Ia mengangkat lengan kirinya, menggoyangkan lengannya pelan—bermaksud menunjukkan jam tangan _Rolex_ yang melingkar disana.

Mirip. Walau dengan ukuran dan warna yang sedikit berbeda.

"Ini jam tangan couple?"

Chanyeol, pria itu mengangguk antusias. "Iya. Baekhyuna. Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?"

"Ini bagus, sangat. Tapi—"

Chanyeol terdiam ketika menyadari raut wajah Baekhyun yang nampak tidak terlalu senang. Ia menangkup kedua tangan Baekhyun, memaksanya menatap kedua netranya kini lalu bertanya dengan nada tenang walau terselip rasa penasaran disana. "Tapi kenapa?"

"Ini pasti mahal." Ia membuang nafas pelan. "Sudah kubilang, simpan uangmu untuk hal yang lebih penting, Chanyeol. Bukankah kau bilang ingin membeli rumah untuk kita kelak saat kita sudah menikah?"

Pria jangkung itu lantas tersenyum, mengusap punggung tangan sang kekasih dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu. Aku baru saja memenangkan kasus besar dan klienku memberiku uang lebih." Chanyeol beralih meninggalkan kecupan – kecupan kecil di tangan Baekhyun. "Aku sudah menabung bayarannya dan aku memakai sisa uang itu untuk membeli ini. Jadi, kau tidak usah memikirknnya. Tahun ini mungkin aku bisa membeli rumah untuk kita."

Ia menyunggingkan seringaiannya. "Tentu setelah kita menikah bulan depan."

Semburat merah tahunya keluar tanpa sadar di kedua pipi tembam Baekhyun. Ia memalu dengan kepala tertunduk dalam. Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak mengusak surai pria mungilnya itu. Ada rasa bahagia dan juga lega di dalam hatinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau benar – benar akan menerima lamaranku setelah 5 kali percobaan yang gagal total." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan lalu menarik dagu Baekhyun agar wajah mereka bisa kembali berhadapan. "Terimakasih sudah mau menerimaku. Aku bahagia—sangat bahagia."

Chanyeol mengecup bibir ranum Baekhyun lama sekali. Menulikan pendengarannya dan tetap fokus pada kegiatannya seolah hanya mereka berdua di sini. Mereka terlalu asik dengan dunia yang mereka buat sampai tidak menyadari tatapan pengunjung caffe yang hampir seluruhnya tertuju pada mereka. Well—dia memang tak pernah peduli dengan keadaan sekitar jika sudah bersama pria mungil kesayangannya.

Baekhyun menatapnya, mengulum bibir bawahnya yang bahkan masih meninggalkan rasa Chanyeol disana. "Kebahagian terbesar dalam hidupku adalah dengan bertemu denganmu, Chanyeol." Lengkungan menyerupai bulan sabit jelas terbentuk di kedua mata sipitnya. "Terimakasih karena tidak pernah lelah untuk memperjuangkanku." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, Baekhyuna. Kau kebahagianku dan aku akan mempertahankanmu agar selalu berada di sisiku. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu kapanpun kau butuhkan aku." Debaran jantungnya terdengar semakin kencang ketika kalimat itu lolos dari belahan bibir kissablenya. Dia memang bukan seorang pujangga cinta yang mampu merangkai kata indah. Namun, dia mencoba mengungkapkan kata hatinya dengan caranya sendiri. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau terluka dan aku berjanji—ah tidak. Aku akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia bersamaku."

Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak terharu saat ini. Kedua matanya berkaca – kaca dengan senyum kebahagiaan yang merekah di wajahnya. Chanyeolnya memang tidak pandai merangkai kata tapi mampu membuat hatinya selalu luluh dengan ucapan sederhananya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Mari hidup bersama hingga nanti. Hingga kita tua—Ah tidak!Hingga maut memisahkan."

"Tentu. Kita akan melewati masa indah bersama ditemani dengan anak – anak kita kelak."

Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun. Kali ini disertai dengan sedikit lumatan kecil di bibir yang lebih kecil.

"Terimakasih karena sudah menyempurnakan hidupku, Baekhyuna! I Love you—"

 **-Problem-**

"Aku pulang."

Kedua sepatu kulepas dan kuletakkan di rak sepatu di dekat pintu masuk. Aku membenarkan letak ransel di punggungku lalu melangkah masuk kedalam rumah. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Rumaku tidak terlalu besar tapi tidak terlalu kecil pula. Interiornya juga sederhana. Tidak masalah. Yang penting aku nyaman tinggal disini.

"Baekhyuna? Kau sudah pulang? Tumben pulang cepat."

Aku tersenyum ketika melihat Nenek sedang menghampiriku kini. Ia mengelap kedua tangannya di celemek berwarna merah polkadot lalu memeluk tubuhku sebentar.

"Dosenku tidak datang hari ini, Nek. Jadi, aku pulang dulu sebelum pergi ketempat paman Kim." Ujarku.

Wanita tua itu mengganguk mengerti lalu menggiringku kearah meja makan. Mataku langsung berbinar ketika di atas meja sudah tehidang makanan kesukaanku. Sup rumput laut. Lengkap dengan lauk tambahan yang lain.

"Woah~" Aku berseru senang.

Hari ini ulang tahunku? Tidak kok. Ulang tahunku sudah lewat beberapa bulan yang lalu. Lagipula apa salahnya makan sup rumput laut dihari biasa?

Aku meraih sendok di sebelah mangkuk, menyeruput kuah sup itu pelan. Memejamkan mata sesaat, merasakan rasa sup yang melumer di dalam mulutku. Masakan Nenek memang yang terbaik.

"Nek? Kemana Kakek?" Tanyaku dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Baru saja pergi. Katanya ada keperluan dengan teman."

Aku mengangguk dan melanjutkan acara makanku.

Kalian pasti bertanya dalam hati bukan? Seperti, kenapa aku tidak tinggal bersama orang tuaku dan lantas memilih tinggal bersama Kakek dan Nenek? Benar?

Sebenarnya, bukan memilih tapi memang sejak kecil aku tumbuh dibawah ajaran Kakek dan Nenekku. Saat dewasa, aku memang di beri pilihan untuk tinggal bersama Mama atau bersama Pamanku. Tapi, jika kalian jadi aku, apa kalian rela meninggalkan orang yang sudah mengurus kalian sejak kecil? Apalagi disaat usia mereka sudah senja seperti ini? Tidak kan. Aku malas kalau menceritakan soal ini. Tapi, ya aku akan menceritakan singkatnya saja.

Aku di titipkan oleh Mama ketika usiaku baru menginjak 3bulan—ini Kakek sendiri yang menceritakannya padaku. Mama terpaksa menitipkan aku karena dia harus bekerja di luar negeri. Aku yang masih kecil hanya mengangguk tanpa mengerti maksud sebenarnya.

Namun, saat aku mulai beranjak dewasa. Nenek menceritakan semuanya secara jelas dan terperinci. Kesimpulannya adalah, Mama menikah lagi dengan orang lain tanpa sepengetahuan Papa. Pantas saja, dulu Kakek selalu menyuruhku untuk tidak mengatakan apapun tentang Mama ketika Papa bertanya padaku.

Sebaik apapun rahasia itu ditutupi, suatu hari pasti akan ketahuan juga kan? Ya, begitulah. Saat itu, Mama sedang berkunjung kerumah untuk menengok keadaanku bersama adik pertamaku yang masih balita, kebetulan keesokkan harinya aku akan melaksanakan ujian tingkat Sekolah Dasar. Aku tidak tahu mereka membicarakan apa saat di ruang tamu. Nenek menyuruhku kembali kekamar.

Sebelum kejadian ini. Papa sering sekali berkunjung kerumah. Membawakan makanan kesukaanku, memberi hadiah saat aku berulang tahun dan mengajakku jalan – jalan. Namun, semuanya berubah. Papa hilang tanpa jejak. Aku paham. Papa pasti marah dan juga kecewa. Jika aku jadi Papa, aku juga pasti akan bersikap seperti itu.

Beberapa bulan tanpa kabar. Sampai akhirnya Papa menghubungiku lagi. Dia sudah menikah dan memiliki keluarga baru. Sama seperti Mama. Masing – masing dari mereka mempunya 2 anak dari pernikahan mereka yang sekarang. Aku awalnya marah, itu jelas. Aku hanya ingin memiliki keluarga yang utuh, apa salah? Itu impianku sejak dulu. Bisa berpiknik bersama kedua orang tuaku, makan kue bersama saat aku ulang tahun atau mengambilkan rapotku di sekolah.

Bukan berarti aku tidak bersyukur atas semua cinta yang diberikan Kakek dan Nenekku. Hanya saja, aku selalu iri jika melihat temanku yang tampak sangat gembira bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Papa sesekali menanyakan kabar tentangku. Tapi aku merasa jika dia seperti bukan Papa yang dulu. Dia tidak pernah lagi berkunjung, dia juga sudah tidak pernah membiayai kebutuhanku lagi. Ini juga yang membuatku memilih untuk bekerja paruh waktu di kedai mie dingin miliki Paman Kim di hari biasa. Dan saat akhir minggu aku berkerja di caffe seberang sekolah.

"Iya. Kemarin rankingnya turung karena pindahan itu dan bla bla bla..."

Gelas putih itu kutaruh diatas piring lalu membawanya ke bak cuci. Ditaruh di rak piring setelah selesai kucuci. Aku memutar bola mata malas lalu melangkah menuju kamar, mengunci pintu, menyumpal kedua telingaku dengan headset lalu menyetel lagu favoritku dengan volume sedikit keras.

Aku selalu malas jika mereka sudah membahas soal itu. Mama selalu saja menceritakan tentang prestasi kedua anaknya—kedua adikku lebih tepatnya, ketika sedang berkunjung kemari. Terkadang aku bersyukur karena masih ada yang bisa mereka banggakan. Tidak seperti aku yang bahkan tidak mempunyai bakat apapun. Nilaiku tidak bagus dan tidak jelek juga, rata – rata lah. Belum memiliki pekerjaan tetap dengan gaji yang besar.

Iri? itu wajar. Itu sifat bawaan manusia. Aku akui, sikapku memang terkadang masih kekanakan. Tidak jarang aku marah hanya karena masalah seperti ini. Aku menyanyangi adikku walau terkadang rasa iri selalu mendominasi. Mereka bisa mendapatkan apapun yang mereka inginkan dengan mudah, sedangkan aku harus berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku mau. Bahkan aku harus belajar mati – matian agar bisa berkuliah. Setidaknya aku bisa membuktikan jika aku bisa mewujudkan mimpiku sendiri.

"Hyung! Buka pintunya.."

Aku tidak peduli. Bahkan ketika ketukan pintu itu semakin kencang, aku tetap bergeming di tempat. Aku hanya butuh waktu sendiri, waktu untuk menenangkan pikiranku yang kacau. Jika sedang marah aku memang lebih memilih diam daripada harus menanggapi omongan orang lain., karena itu justru akan membuatku semakin kesal. Sudah kubilang bukan? Aku orang yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosi dengan baik. Tapi, jika aku sudah begini. Pasti ada saja ceramah yang akan kudapatkan nanti. Entah, dari Kakek atau Nenek. Aku malas.

Ini juga yang menjadi alasan, kenapa aku takut untuk melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih serius dengan Chanyeol. Aku hanya takut mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Mungkin ini juga yang mempengaruhi pertumbuhanku, membuatku menjadi pribadi yang tertutup dan juga tidak banyak bicara. Aku bukannya tidak percaya pada Chanyeol. Aku hanya takut. Itu saja.

 **…**

Sebenarnya, bukan hanya itu saja masalahku. Ada masalah lain yang membuatku selalu bergidik ngeri ketika mengingatnya. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana detailnya. Yang jelas, ini bukanlah pengalaman yang bagus untukku. Percayalah.

Malam itu, aku dan Sehun baru saja kembali dari toko kue. Aku berniat untuk memberi kejutan kecil pada sahabatku, Kyungsoo—karena besok bertepatan hari ulang tahunnya. Tanpa memberitahunya, aku pergi ke apartemen sederhana yang ia sewa selama ini.

Aku melirik kotak kue di tanganku sesaat, "Semoga saja dia suka."

Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk mencapai kediamannya. Aku mengurungkan niatku ketika hendak mengetuk pintu saat aku melihat celah diantara pintu. Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang teledor dengan membiarkan pintu tidak terkunci. Apalagi ini sudah hampir larut malam. Perasaanku berubah tidak enak tiba – tiba. Dan dugaanku benar. Aku membekap mulutku sendiri ketika aku melihat seseorang terhentak – hentak diatas kasur. Seseorang menggeram sambil terus memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan sangat brutal.

"Sial!Kau memang selalu nikmat, Kyungsoo!"

Aku menjerit ketika melihat dengan jelas jika sahabatku itu sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan kedua tangan terikat dan juga dalam keadaan polos—tanpa busana. Kotak ditangan kulempar kesembarang tempat, tak memperdulikan isinya yang mungkin sudah hancur.

Langsung saja kutarik rambut belakang pria berbadan besar yang saat itu ada diatasnya, menghempaskan tubuh besarnya itu keatas lantai hingga ia mengaduh kesakitan. Sedangkan Sehun langsung membantu melepaskan ikatan Kyungsoo. Mataku membulat ketika menyadari sosok bertubuh besar itu. Aku menerjangnya dengan membabi buta. Melayangkan tinjuan dan tendangan berulang kali walau pandanganku terkadang tertutupi dengan cairan benih yang terus berlomba keluar dari pelupuk mataku.

"Brengsek kau, Bang Yongguk! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Aku berteriak marah. Sehun memelukku dari belakang sebelum aku berhasil mendaratkan tinjuanku yang kesekian kali di wajahnya yang sudah terlihat membiru di beberapa bagian.

Dari awal, aku memang sudah merasa janggal dengan hubungan sahabatku itu. Dia menyukai Jongin. Tapi, kenapa dia lebih memilih menjalin hubungan dengan Yongguk yang ku tahu dia itu bukanlah pria yang baik. Aku sudah memperingatinya berulang kali. Namun, dia selalu membelanya mati – matian.

Sehun masih memelukku dengan erat ketika aku melirik Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak berdaya di sana. Matanya terpejam. Tubuhnya lemas dengan ceceran sperma bercampur darah di tubuh dan kasur. Ada benda aneh yang terpasang di penisnya itu. Aku tidak tahu apa namanya, yang jelas benda itu menjerat penis sahabatku dan sesuatu berbentuk seperti jarum panjang tertusuk di lubang kencingnya. Selain itu, aku bisa melihat tubuhnya yang di penuhi tanda kebiruan yang ku tahu itu pasti ulah si brengsek Yongguk.

Karena posisi kasur, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas lubang anus Kyungsoo yang masih terbuka lebar dengan darah segar yang masih tertinggal di sekitarnya. Amarahku kembali memuncak.

"Bajingan! Pasti kau yang sudah mengancamnya menerimamu kan! Cepat katakan padaku!" Aku meronta sekuat tenaga, mencoba melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Sehun yang menjeratku. "Sehun, Lepas! Aku harus menghajar dia."

"Baek, tenanglah! Lebih baik kita memanggil polisi untuk menangani ini." Ia berujar dengan nada melembut untuk menenangkanku.

"Tapi aku ingin menghajarnya! Bahkan bila perlu membunuhnya!" Aku menunjuk – nunjuk wajahnya dengan jemariku. "Bajingann! Bangsat kau, Yongguk! Aku—aku akan..Hah.. membunuhmu.." Suaraku berubah pelan. Aku tiba – tiba saja kesulitan untuk mengambil nafas, seperti ada sesuatu yang menyumpal di tenggorakanku. Bahkan mulutku sudah terbuka untuk membantuku menghirup oksigen. Tubuhku roboh dengan dada yang naik turun dengan cepat. Sehun sigap menangkapku, memeluk tubuhku sambil membisikan kata penenang. Mataku berubah memberat tanpa ku inginkan.

"Le—lapaskan aku, Sehuna! Aku—aku harus…"

Aku tidak ingat. Hal terakhir yang kutahu, Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, menenggelamkanku di dalam tubuh jenjangnya. Menciumi rambutku sesekali hingga mataku terpejam rapat.

Keesokkan harinya. Aku terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang kuyakin pastilah rumah sakit. Terbukti dengan interior, nuansa serba putih dan juga bau khas rumah sakit yang sarat akan bau obat – obatan.

"Sehun?" Panggilku pelan ketika menyadari seseorang yang tengah duduk disampingku.

"Ya, ini aku. Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" Ia bertanya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Aku langsung bangkit ketika teringat kejadian semalam. Kedua tangan Sehun lantas kutarik sedikit kasar lalu menatapnya serius. "Dimana Kyungsoo? Dimana dia?" Ujarku tak sabaran.

"Dia ada di kamar sebelah. Dokter sudah menanganinya. Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir, oke?"

Selimut putih itu langsung kusibak, kucabut jarum infuse yang tertancam di punggung tanganku dengan cepat. Perih di tangan seketika terasa karena ulahku barusan. Sehun menahan tubuhku ketika aku hendak turun dari ranjang rumah sakit. "Kau mau kemana? Dokter bilang kau harus banyak istirahat."

"Tidak! Aku ingin melihat Kyungsoo. Biarkan aku melihatnya, Sehuna." Aku menatapnya dengan mata memelas.

"Oke, Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu." Ia tersenyum tipis lalu membantuku berdiri. "Tapi janji, setelah ini kau harus kembali beristirahat!" Aku tak perlu berpikir lama untuk mengangguk, menyetujui ucapannya.

Walau sedikit terhuyung, aku akhirnya sampai di kamar Kyungsoo dengan bantuan Sehun tentunya. Aku menatapnya nanar. Dia memang sudah sadar. Dia tengah menatap keluar jendela sekarang. Aku tahu. Dia pasti terluka, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas di dalam sorot matanya.

"Kyungsoo?" Panggilku.

Dia menoleh lalu tersenyum tipis kearahku. Aku langsung menghabur kearahnya, memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Kyungsoo mengelus punggungku pelan saat aku menangis kencang dibahunya. Aku tidak sanggup untuk tidak menangis. Kyungsoo itu sahabat sekaligus sudah kuanggap seperti saudaraku sendiri.

"Ma—maafkan aku.."Aku manarik cairan berlendiri di hidungku dengan kuat agar tidak meluncur keluar seenaknya. "Se—seharusnya aku datang lebih awal. Seharusnya aku juga berusaha lebih keras lagi agar kau tidak bersamanya.." Aku sesenggukan, berulang kali mengusap kasar air mataku dengan punggung tangan.

"Tidak. Ini bukan salahmu." Ia kembali mengelus penggungku dengan sayang. "Seharusnya aku menceritakan masalah ini lebih awal denganmu. Aku hanya—terlalu takut waktu itu." Lanjutnya.

Ia mencengkram kedua bahuku lalu mendorongnya pelan. Ia mengusap air mataku dengan jemarinya. "Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Aku baik – baik saja sekarang.."Ia tersenyum hangat seperti biasanya.

Kasus ini sudah ditangani oleh pihak berwenang. Yongguk sudah mendapat hukumannya dan Kyungsoo sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit setelah sebulan dirawat disana. Aku takjub dengannya. Dia bisa melalui masa sulit ini dan kembali menjadi Kyungsoo yang kukenal. Saat kutanya ia selalu mengatakan,

"Ini semua karena kau yang selalu ada disisiku, Baekhyuna! Melihatmu tersenyum saja sudah membuatku bahagia. Jadi, lupakan masalah itu, oke?"

Kalian pikir, aku bisa melupakannya begitu saja? Tidak. Memang dimulut aku bilang aku sudah melupakannya. Tapi, sebenarnya tidak. Aku trauma. Aku seolah bisa merasakan kesakitan Kyungsoo saat itu. Membayangkannya saja aku tidak mau apalagi merasakannya langsung.

Ini juga yang menjadi alasan kenapa aku dan Chanyeol belum pernah melakukan sampai taraf itu. Selain aku yang trauma. Chanyeol juga berkata, "Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sebelum kau benar – benar menjadi milikku, Baek! Aku tidak ingin merusakmu sebelum waktunya." Itu yang dia katakan.

Walau kenyataannya dia pernah hampir kelepasan—dia sendiri yang mengaku setelah kupaksa menjelaskan tanda kemerahan di tubuhku.

 **-Hot Summer-**

Matahari bersinar terik siang ini. Bahkan dingin pendingin ruangan sama sekali tidak membantu mendinginkan suasana. Banyak orang yang lebih memilih tinggal dirumah saat siang hari daripada harus melewati teriknya jalanan kota yang bahkan terlihat seperti padang pasir.

"C— Chan? Apa masih lama?"

Chanyeol melirik pria mungil di sebelah kursi kemudinya. Raut wajah Chanyeol seketika berubah pucat ketika menyadari wajah memerah kekasihnya. Ia membelah poni basah Baekhyun dengan jemari panjangnya, menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi licin si kecil. "Demammu semakin parah, Baek. Kau yakin tidak ingin dirawat dirumah sakit saja?" ia berujar khawatir.

"Tidak. Dokter sudah memberiku vitamin dan juga obat tadi. Mungkin obatnya sedang bekerja. Sekarang aku hanya butuh tidur saja, Chan!" Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di jok mobil dengan mata terpejam dan sesekali terbuka jika mobil berhenti di persimpangan lampu merah.

Butuh waktu lebih lama jika harus membawa Baekhyun kerumahnya. Jadi, Chanyeol memilih untuk membawa si mungil kesayangannya ini ke apartemen sewaannya. Selama perjalanan, fokus Chanyeol selalu terbagi antara jalanan dan juga Baekhyun. Ia akan melirik si mungil, memastikan apa dadanya masih naik dan turun dengan teratur. Ia memang terkadang berlebihan.

Chanyeol menyelipkan lengan kekarnya di antara kaki dan leher Baekhyun—membawanya ala pengantin, ketika mereka sudah tiba di parkiran. Ia menekan nomer lantai dengan susah payah ketika berada di dalam lift. Chanyeol bergidik ketika nafas panas si mungil mengenai kulit lehernya dengan sangat tepat, bibir tipisnya bergerak pelan—seperti menggumamkan sesuatu. Suasana yang memang sudah panas karena cuaca bertambah lebih panas lagi bagi Chanyeol. Hanya mereka berdua di dalam lift saat ini. Matanya melirik Baekhyun sesekali, menelan salivanya berat ketika tanpa sengaja melihat sesuatu yang mencuat di balik pakaian yang di pakai oleh Baekhyun. Waktu menjadi terasa melambat, sampai – sampai ia merasa jika lift ini tidak bergerak naik sedaritadi.

"Berhenti berpikiran kotor, Chanyeol! Jangan biarkan adikmu bangun di tempat seperti ini!" Ia berujar sambil memejamkan mata frustasi.

Dia langsung berlari, ketika pintu lift terbuka. Angin segar langsung menerjangnya ketika ia melangkah keluar, setidaknya di luar ia bisa merasa lebih lega. Satu persatu angka—password ia tekan di depan pintu apartemennya. Hingga terdengar bunyi 'ting' dan pintu itu pun terbuka.

Tubuh Baekhyun ia letakkan dengan perlahan diatas ranjangnya. Melepas jaket bassball berwarna biru putih dari tubuh si mungil berserta sepasang sepatu sneakersnya kemudian. lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal bergambar serigala berwarna abu miliknya.

Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, berbisik pelan di telinga Baekhyun. "Aku ingin membuatkanmu bubur dulu. Kau istirahat saja, oke?"

Langkah kaki Chanyeol sontak terhenti ketika lengannya di genggam erat oleh Baekhyun. Ia menoleh, melirik Baekhyun dari balik bahunya. "Ti—tidak usah. Temani aku saja." Ucapnya nyaris menyerupai bisikan.

"Oke. Baiklah."

Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya disisi ranjang, mengelusi surai Baekhyun dengan sayang agar ia merasa lebih baik.

"Chan, bisakah kau tidur disampingku?" Pria itu terdiam sesaat. "Chanyeol? Apa kau tidak mau?" Tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Pria itu menggeleng cepat. Ia langsung melesak masuk kedalam selimut, memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari belakang. Jarang – jarang ia mendapatkan kesempatan semacam ini. Jadi, dia tidak akan menyianyiakannya begitu saja.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan dengan jelas panas tubuh si mungil di dadanya, merasakan aroma tubuh yang menguar alami dari tubuh Baekhyun. Dia berkeringat, namun entah kenapa aromanya justru terasa lebih memabukkan dari biasanya. Chanyeol bahkan tanpa sadar sudah mendaratkan hidung mancungnya di leher si mungil, meninggalkan kecupan kecil di belakang lehernya.

"Chanyeol? Kau sedang apa?" Baekhyun berujar dengan suara serak.

"Kau harum sekali, Baek!" Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari ceruk leher Baekhyun sebentar. "Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Ti—tidakhh. Kau tidak mengganggu." Entah, Chanyeol yang salah dengar atau memang pikirannya yang kotor. Semua yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun seolah terdengar seperti sebuah desahan kenikmatan. Dengan tubuh panas, mata sayu dan suara rendahnya itu mampu membuat Chanyeol berfantasy dengan liarnya.

Tubuhnya semakin ia rapatkan sedang tangan yang lain sudah mulai menyentuh bagian yang lain, membuat Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur pulas sontak menggeliat dengan tidak nyaman di dalam pelukannya.

"Chan?" Panggilnya pelan. "Ada sesuatu yang keras di bawah sana. Ap—Apa itu punyamu?"

Chanyeol tak lantas menjawab. Ia bangkit, mengukung tubuh Baekhyun di antara kedua kaki dan tangannya. Dagu si mungil ia tarik pelan, membuat manik mereka saling berhadapan kini. Mata Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, nampak tidak terlalu fokus. Mungkin ini terpengaruh demamnya.

"Nghh!" Baekhyun kembali menggeliat ketika Chanyeol menginfasi lehernya, meninggalkan banyak jejak – jejak kekuasaan di daerah itu. Kepalanya reflex terdongak, merasakan gigitan kecil di kulit lehernya.

Seolah mendapat izin, Chanyeol kembali mendaratkan bibirnya di atas permukaan kulit yang lain. Tangannya dengan lihai menyusup kedalam kaos putih milik Baekhyun, merasakan kelembutan kulit si mungil yang terasa bagaikan boneka beruang. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya kini. Ia seolah melupakan janji yang pernah ia buat dengan pria mungilnya.

Bibir ranum Baekhyun ia panggut sedikit kasar. Kepalanya ia miringkan kekanan dan kekiri berulang kali, membiarkan nafas panas mereka saling beradu. Tetesan saliva sudah meluncur dari sudut bibir si mungil, nafasnya sudah terengah namun Chanyeol belum mau melepaskan pangutannya. Lidahnya menekan belahan itu tak sabaran, memaksa agar memberikannya akses secepat mungkin untuk masuk.

Tangan kanannya mencengkram kedua pipi Baekhyun, bermaksud memperdalam tautan mereka "Eunghh.." Sedang jemari tangan yang lain sedang asik bermain di pusar si kecil, memutari dalamnya dengan gaya sensual, membuat Baekhyun menggeliat kegelian.

"Chan—hmmpt—yeolh!"

Chanyeol benar – benar tidak memberikannya jeda sama sekali, bahkan sekedar untuk menarik nafas dengan benar. Bibir Baekhyun sudah terlihat membengkak dan mengkilap basah karena ceceran liur yang terbias cahaya lampu kamar. Benar kata orang, musim panas memang waktu yang pas untuk melakukan ini. Benar tidaknya ya hanya mereka yang tahu.

"Aw Chan—Ah! Ja—jangan di tekan!" Rintihnya ketika tangan nakal Chanyeol sudah mendarat di atas dadanya.

Pria itu tidak peduli. Tangannya semakin gencar memainkan dua tonjolan pink menggemaskan milik si mungil. Dada Baekhyun lantas membusung ketika Chanyeol mulai menyedot putingnya seperti bayi kelaparan, membelit dan menjilati ujung bola itu dengan lidahnya. Tonjolan yang lain ia cubit dengan gemas, memelintir dan menekannya. Tangan kecil Baekhyun bergerak untuk meremas helaian rambut hitam Chanyeol, menyalurkan hasratnya yang tertahan.

Puas dengan membuat tonjolan itu memerah karena ulahnya. Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya diantara kaki Baekhyun yang terbuka, memainkan sesuatu di balik celana jeans yang di kenakan oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk meremas – remas bongkahan sintal si mungil dengan sensual, menurunkan resleting celananya tanpa peringatan, menyentak celana beserta briefnya kemudian.

Sesuatu sudah mengeras di depan matanya. Chanyeol menyeringai setan, bibirnya ia jilat dengan gaya menggoda bagai pemangsa yang baru saja menemukan buruannya. Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan mata sayunya, pikirannya kacau karena terlalu menikmati sentuhan – sentuhan memabukkan di atas permukaan kulitnya. Pusing kepalanya tak ia hiraukan, tubuhnya menginginkan Chanyeol memenuhinya, melepaskan hasratnya yang tertahan sejak tadi.

Jemari tangan Chanyeol bergerak di belahan bibir Baekhyun, menyelipkan dua jarinya kedalam mulut untuk di kulum oleh si mungil. "Channh~" Lidahnya mengikuti gerak jemari Chanyeol, mengemut jari panjang itu seperti seorang yang tengah menikmati permen lolipopnya. Chanyeol menyeringai lagi. Jua jarinya sudah basah karena liur.

"AKH!" Baekhyun memekik, mengeluarkan lenguhannya dan hampir menjerit ketika dua jari Chanyeol berhasil membobol lubang anusnya sekaligus. Mencoba melecehkan lubang itu dengan menekan – nekan dinding rektrumnya.

"Ha—Ah! Channhhh.." Kepalanya ia gelengkan cepat saat merasakan batang penisnya diurut oleh tangan besar Chanyeol, menenggelamkan benda itu di dalam genggaman tangan yang besarnya. Lubangnya terus berkedut, tak sabar untuk dimasuki yang lebih besar daripada sebuah jari.

"Kau menghisap jariku, Sayang.." Chanyeol terkekeh.

Sprei kasur Chanyeol ia remas semakin kencang, membuat benda itu sudah lecek tak karuan. Ia merasa akan mencapainya sebentar lagi. Chanyeol menutup lubang kencing Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya, sedang jari yang lain masih sibuk memijat penis tegang itu perlahan. Dua bola kebar dibawahnya tak lupa ia mainkan—mengelusnya pelan, membuat Baekhyun semakin menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan. Kakinya tanpa sadar ia buka semakin lebar seolah meminta Chanyeol menginfasinya semakin dalam.

"Lebihhnn cepathh, Channhh.." Ia merengek. Baekhyun juga tidak tahu mengapa kalimat itu lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya. Salahkan saja sentuhan Chanyeol yang membuatnya lupa diri.

Chanyeol merunduk, menyesapi kulit paha dalam Baekhyun hingga menimbulkan jejak kemerahan. Lidahnya bergerak untuk menjilati daerah itu sedang tangannya masih sibuk dengan lubang pink berkedut milik Baekhyun. Kedua pahanya bergemetar akan perasaan nikmat luar biasa. Chanyeol kembali menambah satu jarinya, mencoba membobol lubang sempit itu dengan 3 jemari panjangnya, bergerak zig – zag saat menyentuh dinding Baekhyun. Si mungil mendesah keenakan dengan nafas berat ketika jemari Chanyeol berhasil menyentuh titik ternikmatnya, menubruknya berulang kali hingga membuat si mungil terus menyerukan namanya. Anggap saja ia kerasukan, karena memang ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain menginfasi tubuh Baekhyun, seperti di mimpi – mimpinya setiap malam.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata setengah terpejam, mulutnya terbuka dengan tetesan saliva di sudut bibirnya. Chanyeol sudah sangat tersiksa akan rangsangan oleh lenguhan dan tubuh seksi Baekhyun di bawahnya.

"Ahhn.. Eungh! Akh—Chan..hah.. Chanyeolhh! Aku—ingin.." Desahannya mendominasi, membuat Chanyeol semakin susah menahan hasratnya lebih lama lagi.

"Tahan dulu, Sayang!" Ia beralih mengecupi wajah basah Baekhyun.

Ibu jari Chanyeol masih setia menutupi lubang kecil itu, mencegah si mungil untuk meraihnya lebih dulu. Setidaknya ia ingin bermain lebih lama lagi. Lubangnya semakin gencar ia sodok dengan empat jari tangannya, membuat tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang. Baekhyun menghentak - hentakan kepalanya di atas kasur dengan kedua tangan yang menariki surai sang dominan ketika merasakan sentuhan Chanyeol pada batang kemaluannya semakin kuat dan cepat. Penis Chanyeol sudah mengacung tegak di balik celana yang ia pakai, memaksanya untuk segera terlepas dari belenggu celana yang menyesakkan.

Kedua tangan si mungil bergerak pelan kebawah, mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam penisnya. "Aku—ahnn.. sudah tidak sang..akh! sanggup.." Ia meracau.

Chanyeol tentu tidak setega itu untuk membiarkan pria mungilnya itu menahan pelepasannya lebih lama lagi. Dia sedang demam dan dia harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat. Ibu jarinya ia singkirkan namun tetap menggenggam benda mungil itu.

"Aahhnn! Chanyeollhhh.."

Punggung Baekhyun melengkung sempurna, tubuhnya bagai tersengat ketika merasakan gelanyar kenikmatan yang terpusat di bawah tubuhnya. Pikirannya mengosong, orgasme mendatanginya begitu tiba – tiba, membuat cairan putih kental itu menyembur mengenai perutnya dan juga tangan Chanyeol yang masih menggengam penis mungilnya. Tubuhnya ambruk dengan nafas memburu, peluh membasahi wajah cantiknya dengan sorot mata yang masih menyayu.

Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Baekhyun bahkan terlihat semakin menggoda ketika meraih orgasmenya barusan. Chanyeol melepas celana bahan yang ia kenakan. Mengarahkan kebanggaanya di depan mulut lubang pink berkedut itu. Dia merunduk—bersiap untuk menyodok.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sebelum kau benar – benar menjadi milikku, Baek! Aku tidak ingin merusakmu sebelum waktunya."— Chanyeol terkesiap. Kalimat itu tiba – tiba saja berputar di otaknya, bagai alarm tanda bahaya jika yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini akan melenggar ucapannya sendiri.

Pria jangkung itu melirik Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya, dengkuran halus menyerupai suara anak anjing mulai terdengar setelahnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas, memasukan penis tegangnya kembali kedalam sarang lalu kembali merunduk untuk mengecupi wajah Baekhyun yang basah karena keringat. Menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut lalu menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun kedalam rengkuhannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hampir saja melanggar ucapanku sendiri." Chanyeol kembali mengecupi kedua pipi Baekhyun diselingi gigitan gemas disana. "Untung saja tepat waktu." Ia menghirup nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Kau harus lebih bersabar di bawah sana, Dude." Ia berujar sambil melirik celananya lalu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya.

Dan keesokan harinya, Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun akan marah besar padanya karena sudah melakukan hal yang macam – macam padanya semalam. Namun ia salah. Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak ingat apa yang terjadi diantara mereka kemarin. Padahal Chanyeol baru saja ingin mengakui kesalahannya.

"Chanyeol, maaf aku sudah menyusahkanmu semalam." Ia melirik kasurnya sebentar lalu melanjutkan perkataanya. "Apa aku bergerak saat tidur? Kenapa kasurnya berantakan sekali?" Ia berujar dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kau tidak ingat apapun?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah kebingungan yang malah terlihat menggemaskan. "Tidak. Memang ada apa?"

Chanyeol melongo namun langsung menyembunyikan raut wajah terkejutnya, kembali menatap Baekhyun seperti semula. Beruntung ia sempat mengganti pakaian Baekhyun sebelum pria itu bangun. Ia bukan bermaksud ingin menyembunyikan masalah ini dari awal. Hanya saja, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun tidur dalam keadaan polos tanpa busana. Bisa – bisa ia kelepasan lagi.

Ia tertawa dengan canggung sambil mengusap belakang lehernya sesekali.

"Tidak ada. Kau memang bergerak saat tidur semalam. Mungkin karena demam."

Demam. Ya, karena demam—mungkin saja.

 **-Really I didn't know-**

Aku benar – benar tidak tahu. Kupikir, aku tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan Sehun, cinta pertamaku. Tiga tahun lebih kuhabiskan waktu untuk melupakannya, melupakan sikap brengseknya padaku. Saat bersama Chanyeol, aku memang seolah lupa dengannya. Walau tak bisa kupungkiri jika aku terkadang masih mengingat kenangan manis saat bersamanya dulu, padahal jelas – jelas ada Chanyeol disisiku.

Namun, hatiku masih berdetak dengan cepat ketika kembali bertemu dengannya. Aku memang pernah tanpa sengaja melihatnya di jalan beberapa kali itupun dari jarak yang jauh. Sekarang, dia terlihat semakin tampan dengan Jas putih itu. Aku tidak menyangka jika ia benar – benar mewujudkan keinginannya menjadi seorang Dokter Umum.

"Baekhyun? Kaukah itu?"

Chanyeol melirikku yang masih terdiam di tempat lalu beralih menatap Sehun kembali, ujung alisnya saling bertautan. Sepertinya ia mengingatnya. Aku pernah sekali menceritakan tentang Sehun padanya.

"Y—Ya. Halo Sehuna, sudah lama tidak bertemu." Aku berusaha agar suaraku tidak terdengar gemetar.

"Umm, ini sudah hampir 5 tahun kita tidak bertemu ya. Kau semakin cantik dan sexy saja." Ia berujar, matanya menatapku dari atas hingga bawah tak lupa dengan menyunggingkan senyumnya yang menawan. "Jadi, apa keluhanmu?" Lanjutnya.

"Demam dan juga pusing. Tenggorokanku sakit dan sedikit mual." Jawabku.

"Dua hari yang lalu kami sudah kesini. Dokter Lee yang menanganinya. Tapi, sepertinya obat yang diberikannya tidak manjur." Itu Chanyeol, ia menatap Sehun dengan wajah datar.

Dia mengangguk lalu berdiri, menyuruhku untuk berbaring diatas brangkar rumah sakit yang sekelilingnya tertutupi tirai putih. Aku gugup, jantungku berdetak kencang saat mata kami bertemu pandang. Kuakui, dia nampak berbeda sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya di perpisahan sekolah dahulu.

Ia membantuku merebahkan tubuh diatas kasur. Tangan besarnya menangkup dahi dan sisi pipiku sebentar.

"Tidak kusangka. Kau semakin cantik saja, Baek!" Ia berujar sambil memeriksa tekanan darahku.

"Kau bicara apa sih! Aku tidak berubah kok. Masih sama seperti dulu, jelek seperti biasanya." Aku melucu di iringi kekehan, bermaksud mencairkan suasana.

Tangannya mengelus pipiku lagi, "Tapi kau memang cantik. Aku menyesal pernah melepasmu." Aku tersentak dengan ucapan dan sentuhannya barusan. Aku tak menjawab, wajahku memanas seketika. Aku melirik Sehun yang tengah melempar senyuman hangatnya kini.

Stetoskop yang tadinya melingkar dileher jenjangnya ia pasang di kedua telinganya. Sehun menyingkap kaosku lalu menempelkan benda dingin itu diatas permukaan perut dan dadaku. Aku semakin gugup. Ya, aku hanya takut jika ia menyadari degupan jantungku yang bergerak cepat ini.

Ia menurunkan stetoskopnya dari telinga, menekan – nekan ulu hatiku pelan dengan jemari panjangnya. Matanya menatapku dengan dahi berkerut. "Maaf, apa ini sakit?"

Aku mengangguk karena memang itu yang aku rasakan. Ia menutup kembali kaos yang barusan ia singkap. "Kau sepertinya terkena maag juga. Baiklah, biar aku beri kau resep obatnya." Ia berjalan lebih duhulu setelah membantuku berdiri.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Dia kelelahan dan juga terkena maag. Kau harus lebih memperhatikan makananmu, Baek!" Ia berujar sambil menuliskan sesuatu di atas lembaran kertas. Sehun menulis sambil sesekali tersenyum manis ke arahku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa sejak tadi Chanyeol hanya diam saja, walau sebenarnya aku sempat mendengar ia menggeram tertahan beberapa kali. Rahangnya mengeras ketika aku meliriknya melalui ekor mata. Apa dia sedang kesal?

"Permisi, Dokter Oh! Bisakah kau tidak melihat calon istriku seperti itu? Apa kau ingin aku mencongkel matamu?" Chanyeol berucap dengan raut wajah tak bersahabat.

Sehun menatapnya terkejut. "Oh, jadi Baekhyun calon istrimu?" Pria albino itu lantas melirikku, menuntut jawaban sebenarnya dari mulutku sendiri. "Apa itu benar?" Ia bertanya.

Aku harus bilang apa? Aku bahkan belum menerima lamaran Chanyeol minggu lalu.

"Ya. Kami akan segera menikah." Kalimat itu lolos begitu saja dari mulutku, membuat Chanyeol langsung menatapku dengan mata berbinar. Ia menyambar tanganku untuk ia genggam, meletakkan tangan kami yang terjalin diatas meja seolah ingin memberitahu Sehun jika inilah kebenarannya. "Benar. Kami akan menikah bulan depan." Sekarang justru giliran aku yang mendelik kearahnya, terkejut. Hei—ini terlalu mendadak. Namun, Chanyeol seolah tak peduli dengan perubahan raut wajahku.

Sehun melirikku dan Chanyeol bergantian lalu menyerahkan lembaran resep diatas meja. "Well—bagaimanapun selamat untuk kalian berdua." Ia terkekeh. "Padahal aku baru saja ingin mencari dan melamarnya." Aku menahan nafas. Apa yang dia ucapkan itu?

Seperti mengerti keterkejutanku, Sehun lantas tersenyum penuh arti padaku. "Aku serius saat mengatakan itu tadi, Baekhyuna! Semua yang kulakukan dimasa lalu adalah sepunuhnya kesalahanku dan aku menyesal—sangat."

Ia menghela nafas berat lalu melirik Chanyeol yang masih menatap Sehun dengan tatapan datar. "Chanyeol, kau beruntung bisa mendapatkan hati Baekhyun." Ia menjeda. "Jaga dia untukku. Jangan biarkan dia terluka lagi."

Chanyeol mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, menarik tanganku untuk mendaratkan ciuman di sana. "Tentu saja. Aku akan membahagiakan dia dengan caraku sendiri." Ia menyeringai.

"Kuharap kau tidak berniat merebutnya dariku, Dokter Oh! Karena kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkannya. Kesempatanmu sudah habis."

Aku tertegun. Chanyeol memang possessive selama ini dan aku suka saat dia mengucapkan kalimat barusan dengan suara lantang dan tegas. Dia seolah ingin memberitahukan kepada semua orang jika aku adalah miliknya. Akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk benar – benar melepaskan Sehun dan memilih Chanyeol sebagai pendamping hidupku. Aku tidak perlu ragu lagi padanya sekarang. Aku mencintainya, begitupula sebaliknya.

 **-Get Married-**

"Apa aku sudah terlihat tampan?"

Pria bermata bulat itu lagi menghela nafas, jas berwarna putih itu ia tepuk – tepuk pelan. "Demi Tuhan, Baek. Kau sudah menanyakan itu hampir 10 kali!" Pria bertubuh kecil itu berkacak pinggang. "Kau itu tidak tampan. Tapi cantik! Ingat itu!"

Baekhyun merengut. "Tapi aku ini pria, Kyungsoo-ya! Sudah jelas aku ini tampan."

"Tampan?" Kyungsoo tertawa remeh, "Siapa yang akan percaya eoh? Dilihat dari segi manapun kau terlihat cantik, Baek."Ia berjalan memutari Baekhyun, meneliti penampilan pria manis itu dari atas hingga bawah.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya lelah. "Oke. Seterah kau sajalah."

Kyungsoo merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sesuatu. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung ketika pria di depannya menempelkan sesuatu di jasnya.

"Apa ini?" Ia melirik sebuah pin berbentuk semanggi berdaun empat.

"Itu pin keberuntunganku." Ia berujar sambil membetulkan letak jas Baekhyun sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dulu saat menikah dengan Jongin, aku memakai itu. Ibu yang memberikannya kepadaku." Ia tersenyum hangat, menatapi pin tersebut sedang pikirannya melayang memikirkan masa lalu. "Dia bilang, ini akan membawa kebahagian bagi kita. Jadi, aku ingin kau juga mendapatkan kebahagianmu, Baekhyuna. Aku selalu berdoa untukmu."

Dia memeluk Kyungsoo sangat erat, berputar – putar seperti anak kecil kegirangan setelahnya. "Terimakasih, Kyungsoo-ya! Kau memang sahabat terbaikku. Aku juga selalu mendoakanmu. Semoga kau selalu bahagian bersama Jongin. " Ia berujar senang.

Kyungsoo memang sudah lebih dulu melangkah menuju jenjang pernikahan bersama Jongin. Lebih tepatnya, mereka resmi mengikat tahun kemarin. Siapa sangka dia bisa mendapatkan cinta pertamanya? Ya, begitulah takdir.

"Sudahlah. Nanti penampilanmu berantakan lagi!" Kyungsoo melirik kearah jam yang terpasang di dinding. "Kau harus bersiap. 5 menit lagi acaranya akan dimulai."

"Ah aku gugup sekali! Bagaimana ini?!" Ia memekik.

"Haha—tak apa. Itu wajar kok." Kyungsoo menggandeng lengan Baekhyun lalu menyeretnya keluar ruangan. "Baekhyun! Ayo! Chanyeol sudah menunggumu di altar."

Baekhyun benar – benar tak bisa menahan senyum kebahagiannya. Di depan sana, Chanyeol sudah berdiri dengan gagah, menatapnya dengan senyum menawan. Jas dan kemeja putih itu melekat sempurna di tubuh jenjangnya, bagian bawah juga terbalut celana bahan berwarna putih dilengkapi dengan sepasang sepatu putih. Mereka berdua sama – sama memakai jas putih hanya saja yang membedakan terletak pada dasi yang mereka kenakan. Dasi panjang untuk Chanyeol dan dasi kupu - kupu untuk Baekhyun.

Tema pernikahan mereka memang mengusung tema serba putih. Karena putih merupakan lambang kemurnian. Seperti cinta mereka. Sedikit berbeda namun murni dari hati.

Para tamu sontak menatap kearahnya ketika kaki – kakinya melangkah diatas karpet merah. Baekhyun meraih lengan Chanyeol ketika ia sampai diatas altar, saling melempar senyum kebahagian. Mereka saling berhadapan dengan seorang pastor yang akan membimbing jalannya acara pernikahan ini. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendengarkan semua yang diucapkan pastor tua itu dengan tenang tanpa mengalihkan tatapan masing – masing.

"Apa kau bersedia menerima Byun Baekhyun sebagai pendamping hidupmu dalam suka dan duka hingga maut memisahkan?" Pastor Choi berujar sambil melirik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "Ya. Aku menerima Byun Baekhyun sebagai pendamping hidupku dalam suka maupun duka hinga maut memisahkan." Ia mengusap punggung tangan Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau bersedia menerima Park Chanyeol sebagai pendamping hidupmu dalam suka dan duka hingga maut memisahkan?" Lanjut Pastor Choi, ia melirik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk, air mata kebahagiaan sudah menggenang di sudut mata sipitnya, menandakan jika ia sangat berbahagia sekarang. "Ya. Aku menerima Park Chanyeol sebagai pendamping hidupku dalam suka dan duka hingga maut memisahkan." Ia berujar mantap.

"Semoga Tuhan memberkati kalian."

Sorak sorai para tamu terdengar menggema di dalam gedung ketika Chanyel menyematkan cincin di jemari lentik Baekhyun begitu pula sebaliknya. Setelah itu, Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun cepat, membuat tubuh mereka bertubrukan kini. Nafas mereka saling beradu ketika bibir mereka bertaut. Chanyeol mencium bibir ranum Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut, menyalurkan semua rasa cinta yang ia punya. Bibir bawahnya ia lumat kecil sebelum memutus tautannya.

Chanyeol menangkup kedua sisi pipi Baekhyun, menempelkan kening mereka berdua—saling mendengar suara nafas mereka yang bersautan. Pria jangkung itu tersenyum manis, menilik kedalam mata si mungil yang tengah menatapnya juga kini. "Terimakasih karena sudah mengizinkanku memiliki mu. Aku akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia bersamaku, Baekhyuna."

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Kau kebahagianku dan aku akan berusaha mempertahankannya."

 **…**

Para tamu terlihat bersiap. Mereka melompat bersamaan ketika sebuah bucket bunga melayang kearah mereka.

 **Hap.**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbalik. Pria mungil itu tersenyum ketika melihat siapa orang yang mendapatkan rangkaian mawar tersebut. Itu Sehun, dia yang mendapatkannya. Ya. Kita lihat saja, apa dia akan segera menyusul kebahagiaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga nantinya.

"Kabari aku segera jika kau sudah sampai disana ya, Baek! Aku dan Jongin secepatnya akan berkunjung kesana." Kyungsoo berseru sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Baekhyun yang sudah berada di dalam mobil. Pria itu mengangguk lalu membalas lambaian tangan kepada Kyungsoo dan juga Jongin. "Ya. Aku akan menunggu kalian. Bye~~"

Mobil hitam dengan rangkaian bunga di kap mobilnya mulai berjalan, membelah barisan para tamu yang ingin melihat sang pengantin dari jarak dekat. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol tak hentinya menggenggam telapak tangan Baekhyun, tersenyum sangat lebar kearahnya. Raut kebahagian jelas terpancar dari wajahnya. Ia telah berhasil meraih cintanya, kebahagian terbesarnya, itu yang menjadi alasan kebahagiannya ini.

"Wah!" Baekhyun memekik terkejut ketika Chanyeol langsung meringkus tubuhnya, menggendong tubuh mungilnya ala pengantin ketika baru saja tiba dirumah impian mereka.

Baekhyun dengan senang hati mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher jenjang Chanyeol. Pria jangkung itu menarik handle pintu dengan susah payah, mendorong pintunya dengan bahu agar terbuka dan memastikan jika Baekhyun masih aman dalam gendongannya.

"Kau kan tidak harus menggendongku juga. Lihat? Kau kesulitan bukan?"Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia justru terkekeh pelan sedang kaki – kaki panjangnya sudah menaiki satu persatu tangga rumahnya.

Interiornya sederhana. Berlantai 2 dengan putih dan biru yang mendominasi dindingnya. Ada taman kecil dengan kolam ikan di bagian belakang. Suasana disini juga terasa nyaman dan juga tentram, sangat pas untuk pengantin baru seperti mereka. Jadi mereka bebas melakukan 'itu' tanpa rasa takut terdengar oleh tetangga sebelah.

Chanyeol menyingkirkan segala jenis kado berwarna – warni dari atas kasur king sizenya. Urusan membuka kado itu belakang, sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun keatas kasur, membuang jas putihnya kesembarang tempat lalu melompat naik. Pria itu menumpu tubuh bagian atasnya dengan tangan kiri yang menapak di sisi kepala Baekhyun, sedang tangan yang lain mulai bergerak membelai anak rambut Baekhyun. Netra mereka bertemu, walau masih ada ketakutan kecil yang terlihat disana. Ya, Chanyeol tentu mengerti tentang itu.

Ia mengecup kening Baekhyun. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan bermain kasar, aku tidak mungkin melukai orang yang paling kucintai ini."

"Ma—maafkan aku, Chan."

Sebelah alis Chanyeol tertarik. "Kenapa minta maaf? Kau tidak salah kok." Perlahan ia mulai melepas jas yang melekat di tubuh si mungil. "Aku hanya takut mengecewakanmu nantinya." Cicit Baekhyun.

Sang pria justru tertawa menanggapi tingkah suami mungilnya ini. Pipi chubbynya ia elus perlahan, mengecupi kedua mata sipit Baekhyun setelahnya. "Tidak usah khawatir tentang itu." Dengan lihai ia mulai melepasi satu persatu kancing kemeja putih Baekhyun tanpa disadari si mungil. "Kita akan menghilangkan traumamu itu secara perlahan, percayalah!"

"AHH—"

Chanyeol menyeringai nakal ketika melirik Baekhyun yang tengah membekap mulutnya sendiri. Salahkan saja tangannya yang sudah tak sabar untuk bermain di tonjolan pink menggemaskan itu. Benda itu bahkan sudah mengeras seolah mengajak Chanyeol untuk segera memainkannya.

"Santai saja. Aku akan bermain dengan halus, Sayang."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah kini. Ia memalu dengan kepala yang teralih kearah lain, tak berani untuk bertemu pandang dengan tatapan mendominasi Chanyeol padanya. Tapi, tubuhnya tidak bisa ia kendalikan sepenuhnya. Matanya seketika terpejam, merasakan belaian tangan Chanyeol diatas kulit tubuhnya.

"Baekhyuna?" Ia memanggil, namun si mungil masih bergeming. " Tatap aku, Sayang!" Sekali lagi ia bicara, dagu Baekhyun ia tarik untuk membawa wajahnya menghadap kini.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Ia menjeda. "Apa kau juga mencintaiku?" Chanyeol tersenyum lalu kembali mengulang kalimatnya, mendaratkan ciuman – ciuman kecil di wajah Baekhyun setelahnya.

"Aku tidak perlu menjawab. Bukankah kau sudah tahu jawabannya?"

Chanyeol merunduk, membiarkan nafas hangatnya menggelitik telinga si mungil. "Aku ingin mendengarnya sekarang, Sayang." Dan meninggalkan jilatan kecil di tempat itu kemudian.

Baekhyun menegang dengan wajah memerah padam yang justru terlihat lucu dimata Chanyeol. Pria jangkung itu menatapnya semakin intim, memaksa si mungil untuk segera menjawab keinginannya. Mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah, malu dan gugup tercampur menjadi satu. Mulutnya sudah terbuka sedikit, ucapannya sudah berada di ujung lidah namun entah kenapa suaranya berubah kelu. Bukan—bukan karena dia tidak mencintai Chanyeolnya. Rasa gugup selalu berhasil membuatnya menjadi salah tingkah.

Leher Chanyeol ia tarik, menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang pria dominan. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit sebentar lalu dengan sebuah bisikan ia berucap, "A—aku juga."

Pria bermata phoenix itu menyunggingkan seringaian, bermaksud menggoda si mungil lebih lama. "Aku apa? Bicara yang jelas, Baekhyuna." Ia tertawa kecil di sela ucapannya, merasakan pelukan di lehernya semakin mengerat.

Chanyeol terkesiap ketika satu ciuman singkat mendarat di bibir kissablenya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol! Kau puas sekarang?" Ujar Baekhyun memalu, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

Satu lengkungan kecil terbentuk di pipi kirinya, ditatapnya wajah memerah Baekhyun karena ulahnya itu. "Hahaha—" Dia tertawa, tangan yang melingkar di lehernya ia genggam. "Suami mungilku ini sangat menggemaskan…"

Kedua tangan Baekhyun ia tahan di kedua sisi kepalanya. Tubuh Baekhyun ia tindih dan sebuah seringaian menyeramkan terbentuk di bibirnya kini.

"Oke. Saatnya membuat baby!"

- **FIN-**

 **.**

 **.**

Halo semuanya~  
Gimana kabarnya? Semoga baik ya.

Aku bawa ff baru lagi. Selingan aja. Maksudnya sih biar gak bosen – bosen amat pas baca 'Another World' nanti.  
Beberapa adegan disini sih ada yang real terutama bagian yang 'kemakan omongan sendiri' Haha—tapi selebihnya ya pemikiran aku aja kok.

 **Niatnya bakal kasih squell berseries cuma dikit kok Chaptnya tapi ya kalau emang banyak yang mau aja *maksa :'v  
Ya. Mungkin aja masih ada yang penasaran sama 5 lamaran yang gagal itu atau mungkin kisah setelah pernikahan mereka mungkin? Kira – kira gimana cara mereka mengatasi traumanya—semacam itulah. **

**Adakah yang mau? Bilang aja di kotak reviewnya :v**

 **Kritik dan saran? Silahkan…  
Mind to Review? **

#Chanbaekisfuckingreal  
#614everwithChanbaek


End file.
